Break Away
by Chibi Nomad
Summary: Edmund bears his guilt heavily after the coronation, fraught with despair he runs away from Cair Paravel just a year after they took up the duty of becoming kings and queens.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edmund bears his guilt heavily after the coronation, fraught with despair he runs away from Cair Paravel just a year after they took up the duty of becoming kings and queens.

**The wind whispered through the quiet halls of Cair Paravel, the torches flickered, casting elongated shadows on the walls, the demons of the night hide in these shadows, biding their time, the occupants of the castle unaware of their plans. A king and two queens slept peacefully in their beds, oblivious to the unrest in their brother's heart.**

*Flashback*

_Cold penetrated the core of his bones, his legs felt numb and he could no longer controll his freverent shivering. Dread settled heavily around him as he heard footsteps approaching his icy prison. A cold biting wind was wrapped around him like a blanket as the ice slid away. The White Witch. She stood proud and fierce whilst he cowared in his chains, aside, the faun whimpered. The sound echoed around the empty room, reminding him that the reason the faun was suffering so, was because he was a traitor. But it was not the words that layed the heavy guilt._

_"Do you know why you are here,Faun?" She demanded. looked at her defiantly, with bravery, with faith._

_"Because I believe in a free Narnia"_

_"No" She stated airily," Because he," pointing her wand at him accusingly, "turned you in, for sweeties." The Witch looked as though she had just accomplished a great deal as the look of utter despair and disbelief flashed across the faun's was that look that broke his will._

*End Flashback*

**In his bed, Edmund tossed and turned before abandoning his bed, dreams had plagued him in his sleep, if he ever managed it. Lucy often had Mr. Tumnus round for tea and the like. He could never look the faun in the face again. It was the same for Mr and Mrs Beaver. And all the other narnian souls he had endangered, to him, it felt as though he was still bound in his chains. His footsteps echoed in the hallways, the sound bounced of the grand arches and eloquent entrances. He was not worried about being caught, if the matter came about, he could dismiss it as restlessness. Once Edmund reached the kitchens he pulled out a small sack and began to fill it with food.** _These fruits and meats will spoil easily_, **he thought to himself. Keeping his footsteps light he backtracked to the armoury, the door didn't creak this time, thankfully, as he secured a bow and arrows to hunt with. As a second thought he also put his war armour in bag for the moment, it was not suitable for his current task but one never knew what one would run into in the wilderness. He quickly checked that he had food, spare clothes and water before emerging from the pure walls of Cair Paravel.**

**It was morning, and the fresh dew iced the grass, giving the day a frosty start. The birds still sang in the trees, and the trees still swayed in the wind, you wouldn't have thought it but the narnians still enjoyed the dawning of the winter months. Edmund was sure that they wouldn't want to see another winter for along time. Aparrantly, he was the only one who felt this sentiment. He walked briskley acoss the lawns, partly to chase off the chills, partly to get this deed done. Soon the imposing structure of the stables came into view and he felt a new dread fall upon him. **_How on Narnia am I going to get Phillip to go along with this? _**He approached the stalls slowly,as though trying to pospone the coming conversation. Eventually he reached Phillip's stall, it was time.**

**" Phillip..." he tried. The horse snuffled but did not wake. This time Edmund reached out to touch the horse's mane.**

**" Phillip..." The horse woke with start, then a whinny, when he realised who he had woken him.**

**" Your Majesty! What are you doing up at such a late, or early hour?"**

**" Phillip" Edmund said sternly, " I told you before, don't call me that"**

**" I apologise your m...Edmund."**

**"Now Phillip, we have pressing business" Edmund told the horse as he was fitted with reigns and a saddle.**

**" Is Narnia in danger? Where is the troops?" Phillip became exitable and Edmund placed a hand on Phillips head to quiet him.**

**" Phillip! Please be quiet. It's a stealth mission, we're going to scout ahead." He lied. " Once we are further away I promise I will tell you everything."**

**He mounted and they galloped along the plains, following the river towards the Stone Table. Once they were unable to see Cair Paravel or it's surrounding landscape, Edmund dismounted and turned towards his friend.**

**"Are we briefing the mission?" Asked Phillip.**

**" No, there is no mission, Phillip, I'm running away."**

* * *

**Okay...this is my first ever Narnia story...im sorry if it sucks.**

**Insert Standard Disclaimer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Peter's Dream

_When Peter opened his eyes he was suprised. He expected to see his bedroom, with the fire smouldering across from his four poster bed, and the bed curtains fluttering carelessly. He expected stone walls and familiarality. But instead of the comfy duvet around him, he woke to something gently tickling his face. He sat up quickly. There were flowers, thousands of white flowers, towering above where he lay. They danced as they were caressed by the wind, it sounded as though they were saying "Shhhh..."_

_He stood up, perplexed. He didn't know this place but he felt as though he had been there before. But did not feel like home. The flowers stretched on as far as the eye could see, beyond to the pink hue of the morning. It was a place that could only belong to Narnia, only, it was without the warmth. Even though the valley of flowers was certainly beautiful, it felt empty. Cold._

_When standing, the flowes reached his thighs, he did not press forward for fear of crushing them._

_It was at this moment he noticed the other person. The person picked their way through the flowers without disturbing them, caressing the ivory petals as they passed. The person was dressed completley in black,a light material draped around them like the air itself. Their hair was as black as the night. He realised._

_" Edmund!" he called, but no sound came from the lips._

_"Shhhh" said the flowers, stealing his words. Edmund continued to walk away from him, never once looking back._

_" Ed!" he tried again, but his words were taken by the wind. Edmund continued walking, the flowers taking his hand, urging him forward._

_Peter attempted to move forward but his legs felt like lead and when he jerked forward to run he tumbled into the flowers, his vision became cloudy, he could only just see his brother, dressed in black, being led out of sight, by the white flowers._

**Peter woke with a start. His brow was slick with sweat and his chest heaved with every breath, his heart hammered against his ribs painfully. He was curious about the dream, it was strange, normally he was such a heavy sleeper, he didn't dream at all, but when he did, they were vivid. He knew this all too well, having dreamt about the safety of his siblings before. And mostly about one in particular. But this dream was different than the ones he had. The dreams from before mostly centred around the final battle with the White Witch, about losing his brother.**

**His thoughts were interrupted when there was a quiet tapping on the door.**

**" You may enter" he called, sliding into the role of High King, even at such an ungodly hour of the morning. His look softened when Lucy poked her round cheeks gingerly around the door.**

**" Peter...are you feeling alright? I heard you calling out." Peter stretched out his arms in a welcoming gesture. Lucy came in, still clad in her nightwear, and settled on the bed next to him.**

**" It was just a silly dream Lucy, don't worry about it." he reassured her.**

**"...It didn't sound silly at all, Peter, you sounded desperate, in pain." She looked up at him with the eyes of someone twice her age. It looked as though there will be no secrets tonight.**

**"...It was about Ed..." he started hesitantly.**

**" Was it about the...the Witch?" even after two years, it was a touchy subject.**

**" No, not this time Luce." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, but confusion swept across her face.**

**" Then what was it?" She could not think of another situation where Edmund's wounds had been life threatning.**

**" He was leaving me behind, and I was unable to stop him." Lucy's face lit up, despite the atmosphere.**

**" Don't be silly, Ed's in his room, sleeping, like you should be!" He smiled down at Lucy's innocence and unriveled power to bring cheer to a gloomy face.**

**" I know, but I'd like to check on him anyway." Peter ushered Lucy back to her bed for her " beauty sleep" which she giggled at, he tucked her in, snug and tight before tiptoeing out again. He made his way down the elagant halls of their home towards his brother's room and slipped beyond the doors into the gloomy darkness...**

**Meanwhile, the two travelling companions slept fitfully, the frost on the ground permenated through their clothes, the sun having not risen far enough in the sky to kiss the earth with it's warmth. Edmund stirred when a biting wind whistled through the clearing, ruffling his dark hair. He sat up, alarmed at first by his unfamiliar surroundings. But when he felt Phillip's reassuring precence he remembered everything. He felt a small surge of guilt for abandoning his siblings.**

_But it's for the best_**, he thought. He was already carrying so much guilt, what was a little more? Once he had gathered his thoughts, he stood stiffly to start the day. He nudged Philliip awake, and searched his bag for food. His friend rose gracefully,**

**" Good morning Your Ma- Edmund!" he said cheerfully. Edmund picked up on this right away.**

**" You're in good spirits, despite what I've dragged you into." he bit into an apple from the orchard as Phillip grazed nearby.**

**" I'll follow you no matter what the circumstances, Sire." Edmund frowned at the formality but decided it was heaps better than " Your Majesty" all the time. He shook himself from his thoughts when he noticed Phillip speaking.**

**" So, Sire, What is the plan?" Edmund's face darkened, his eyes black.**

**" We head to the Stone Table first. Then we head west to the Shuddering Woods."**

**" The Stone Table, Sire?"**

**" Yes..." his voice sounded distant, " We are going to right some wrongs."**

* * *

**Ok, so....THIS IS IMPORTANT.!!**

**If you did'nt understand the dream, it was euphenistic, the flowers represented the narnians ( white for innocence) and Edmund is the sinner (obviously), he was wearing black which has two meanings. First, that black represents evil, and second it represents a funeral shroud, as in the narnians were leading edmund to his rightful death on the stone table. Sorry about the complication.**

**On a happier note...its *snowing* !!! i love snow ans i was so inspired i wrote this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to unicorn-skydancer08 for such a kind review. Stay poised cause the next chapter's coming soon!! 3**

**Disclaimer: ; P**


	3. Chapter 3

The burning eye of heaven loomed overhead as Phillip and Edmund cantered the distance between Cair Paravel and the legendary Stone Table. Edmund had only heard of it from Lucy and Susan, but even then, their accounts were vague. But Edmund was not as ignorant as he led his Siblings to believe. The Witch's demands for his life, Her renounced claim on his life, and Aslan's subsequent death, the correlation between them had been too obvious. It angered him that they had kept such an important detail from him. But it mattered no more. Retribution had been demanded, and retribution they would receive. No longer would his Siblings be plagued with having a burden. The burden being himself, of course. The black stain on their pristine lives. The whispers would no longer be, "King Edmund, He has no right..." But they would become, "I'm glad he's gone, we are all safe." It was these whispers that drove him from his home, his family; the seed had been planted and bloomed into full determination to carry out his quest.

But for now, the rolling hills were his home, and Phillip his family. They had only been traveling for half a day; the tiers of Cair Paravel still pierced the sky behind them. His fists tightened around the reigns.

"We are not making good time. We must make haste if we are to truly leave in time." Said Philip.

"You're right, they might already be aware that I have left. No, they definitely know." Edmund whipped the reigns and Phillip broke out into a gallop. Time was running short.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter pressed upon the doors of the antechamber leading into his brother's bedroom. The small hairs on his arms and on the back of his neck stood on end in unease. The sitting room furniture was bathed in darkness, whereas usually, a warm glow from the fire dominated the room and the atmosphere a cozy one. The curtains fluttered in the breeze and a deep chill permeated the room.

He tip toed passed the low table and around the settee towards the oak doors leading to Edmunds bed chamber. Slowly, he pushed them aside, cringing slightly as the door creaked. He slipped through the available space between the door and its frame. The bed chamber was much like the room before, cold, with a strange, foreign feeling. The curtains around his little brother's bed were drawn. This caused Peter to frown; Edmund disliked being shut away from the outside world, confided in that the small space reminded him of his icy prison. Drawing the curtains he peered into the darkness to try and spot his brother among the sheets.

Empty.

Peter's mind reeled but he didn't want to immediately jump to the wrong conclusion. His first instinct was to raise the alarm, to call the guards and put out a search party. But, his time at Cair Paravel taught him better. It was very possible that Edmund had been restless and had decided to amble through the castle. At least he hoped that was the case. Quietly he slipped from the room once more, traversing the corridors with practiced ease.

"Good morrow, Your Majesty," a voice called, musical with a hint of amusement. The sudden intrusion into Peter's thoughts caused him to startle, tripping a little on the rug. A rug that had been placed so that the sound of hooves from the patrol did not disturb anyone. After his fright Peter was seriously considering having them removed. He turned to see the intruder.

" Ah, my good faun..." a faun from the patrol stood before him, still clad in heavy silver armor he was obviously still on duty. As Peter's sleep deprived mind slowly focused, he recognized the faun from the Archer regiment of the army, under Queen Susan.

"Julhis...I'm afraid I have a rather strange request."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edmund and Phillip had been riding well into the night; Edmund's legs and back ached from the uncomfortable saddle. He slid off to stretch his legs and to relieve the weight from Phillip for a short time. The banks of the river were thick with clay because of the rain the night before. This made walking difficult, if it could be called walking, they both had to practically wade, lifting their legs high in order to make any real progress in the mud.

"Is this a wise idea?" asked Phillip suddenly, as a horse with sense he knew it would be easier to walk amongst the trees. But Edmund shook his head, effectively cutting off Phillip's argument.

"If they are searching for us yet, doubtful but possible knowing Peter, then they will search the woods. Besides, we need to get to the ford, and to do that quickly we should stay close to the river."

"But, Majesty," Said Phillip, slipping back into formalities," This river bank is _slowing_ our progress."

Edmund resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his most faithful companion.

"But then we might be discovered."

"And if they're not looking?"

This time Edmund did roll his eyes.

"This is Peter we are talking about."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter was struggling to keep his panic under check, he was hoping that it was all a misunderstanding, that his brother had just went for a leisurely stroll. But tendrils of unrest and dread settled deep within his heart. It was all too familiar, only a year ago his brother had gone missing, and look how it all turned out. Peter shook the treacherous thoughts away. Edmund had changed since then, he was much nicer to everyone of late. Especially to Lucy. He and Lucy had been inseperable. He didn't even snap at Susan when she mothered him. They had been more of a family than ever before. He had sent Julhis to search the east wing of the castle, and he, the west. Eventually the nocturnal animals of Cair Paravel caught on to the impromptu game of "hide and seek", and soon the halls were as busy as they were during the day. Seven Bats, four Hedgehogs, two Owls and half a dozen Gerbils searched alongside Peter, and many more had probably joined, as gossip is one thing in which the Narnians take great delight.

A few hours later, with no Edmund in tow, he met Julhis in the front hall. The faun looked thoroughly harassed as a train of small critters talking excitedly followed his every step. If possible, the noise became louder as they spotted Peter.

"High King Peter! We looked all over-", "Up and Down-","In every nook and cranny!"

"Did you find him?" asked the High King, knowing that if he did not interrupt they would go into great detail about every "nook and cranny."

"No, Your Majesty." Said Julhis, before the gerbils could start a rabble." But I did find this in the Library." Julhis handed him a small scrap of parchment, on it his brother's handwriting was scrawled.

_I'm Sorry._

Peter's face darkened. A frown marred his usually peaceful features. When he spoke it was a low, deadly tone.

"Rouse the Guards, prepare a small battalion of soldiers and have them be ready by sunrise. I want to be accompanied by pack of Dogs and wake the General. We have a wayward brother to bring home."

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've been distracted by school and other fandoms.**

**But Elecktrum's stories have inspired me to write more! **

**K bye xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Black Magic**

After many hours of wading through the silty mud, Edmund's legs ached from the effort and his lungs burned from the rapid pace he was trying to keep. Beside them, the river was gradually becoming shallow. For this, Edmund was glad, it meant their journey was almost over. He cast wary glances towards Phillip, he knew he would have to face the matter soon, but when? The sun began its slow acent in the sky, chasing the chills of the night away. It made the muddy banks just that little bit more tolerable. They could see the river more clearly but the thick forest still looked dark and forboding. For a few more hours they walked in silence, until they came upon a ford in the river. It was a meander in the river where copious amounts of sand and rocks had been deposited on one side, as the deposits grew, a ford had formed. An almost perfect crossing point. The river still flowed quickly, and the rocks looked slippery. Edmund eyed it cautiously.

"It's better than nothing," he decided. He didn't want to waste any more precious time searching for another crossing. Edmunds resolve was too strong to let them be caught. Phillip said nothing. He was not afraid of the water, he wanted to be with Edmund every step of the way. He was using the silence to come up with a good way to persuade Edmund to forget his silly pilgramige and go home. To safety. To his family.

Edmund crossed first, with Phillip behind for support. The Horse was more sure-footed than the young king, being on all fours. Edmund lost his footing a few times, resulting in Phillip grabbing Edmund's tunic between his teeth so that he could just pull the boy up if necessary. The woods up ahead were dark, still and it made him uncomfortable. He knew unforseen dangers lurked behind that border of trees. Dark creatures that would be more than willing to take his King's life. But Edmund didn't seem to notice Phillip's concern, his own thoughts were clouded, thoughts of the Stone Table and what occured there. He had taken it well, at least he made it seem that way, when he found out about Aslan's sacrifice. He put on a brave face and a smile, he said that Aslan must do everything for a reason. After that, the subject was never raised again, and Edmund was glad. He was afraid that if his betrayal was mentioned again, that small cracks would begin to appear in his facade, and eventually his true feelings would come forth. He didn't feel the need to weigh down his family with his sins. Hence the trip to the Stone Table. He had to see it for himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Your Majesty." A deep voice interrupted his musings. Looking up from maps of the surrounding woods he acknowlaged his friend and tutor.

"General." Oreius stood in the doorway, tall and imposing. A stern frown was set on his brow, obviously he had not brought good news.

"The scouts that were sent out two moons ago have returned and they bring disturbing reports." Peter remained silent, a sign that the General should continue, but he hesitated. "They say that there is trouble stirring in the Western Woods...Remenants of the Witch's army,Sire..." Peter banged his fist on the table, upsetting the contents. He was frustrated beyond belief, should he go after his brother and bring him back to safety? But what about the safety of Cair Paravel and its subjects? Aslan trusted him to look after his family. All of them. At a loss, he turned to Oreius.

"What do we do?" He was still learning how to be a King, and how to be diplomatic in these situations.

"Excuse me for saying this,Sire, but the situation is delicate. Considering King Edmund's...past, it may be wise to keep his disappearance a secret for now. Some may believe that his leaving and the Remenant Army uprising coincide too well." Peter knew this well, loyal subjects might only see it as a coincidence, but the less faithful will believe the worst.

"It is probaly best to defeat the Witch's army, then look for your brother. Then, at least Cair Paravel can rest at ease." Peter was about to argue about Edmund's safety, but he knew that Oreius was right, if they wanted to keep the situation under control.

"See that it is done."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they were safely on the opposite bank of the river, Edmund and Phillip took a moment to gather their bearings. Phillip grazed nearby, whilst Edmund searched his bag for food.

"From here we head West, straight to the Stone Table. It's only a few hours away now." Edmund was checking the map he had packed. When he was sure of their direction he rolled it up again.

"Phillip, are you okay to go on?" he asked. He was unsure because the journey along the river was tiring.

"Of course! I am a Horse with a capital H. I'm as fit as a..." he struggled to find the right word.

"As a fiddle?" Edmund suggested, glad to have a light-hearted conversation.

"Yes! I don't know what a "fiddle" is, but if I'm as fit as one then I'm ready to go!" he responded eagerly. "And please, it would put me at ease if you rode the rest of the way. Just in case." _In case we are attacked,_ he thought.

Edmund agreed and their journey began again,

"What_ is_ a fiddle anyway?" Asked Phillip as they took the first step into the woods. Edmund laughed.

"It's not important, just a human expression."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter stood by the ocean, watching as it lapped at his feet, as the sand washed away he felt himself being pulled in. The only sound in his ears was the rushing of the waves and the cries of the gulls as they soared high above. At breakfast he told Susan and Lucy about Edmund. They were distraught, of course, and their worry intensified when Peter told them he was also leaving, to fight. After that breakfast was a solemn affair. Lucy tried to cheer everyone up but the oppressive situation put a stop to her antics.

_"I know!" Lucy suddenly burst out, "Why don't you go and fight and Susan and I will look for Edmund!" _ She had tried to put his mind to rest.

_"No, we don't even know which way he went, besides, it could be dangerous, that could be what the enemy wants. Cair Paravel, empty. Unguarded." _he had argued.

Suddenly, Lucy appeared beside him, she too was looking out at the ocean, her tone serious.

"Aslan will take care of him, you know. And you too." At first Peter thought they were alone but a voice spoke up from his other side.

"Bring him home. And Peter, be careful."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Their idle chatter lasted the entire trip to the Stone Table, lifting their spirits, if only momentarily.

The mid-morning sun warmed them fully as it penetrated the trees, casting shafts of light like small messages from heaven. Phillip stopped at the base of the small mound, where the Stone Table lay, broken in two. Edmund dismounted and climbed the steps, silently he reached out to touch the surface of the table. He retracted his hand quickly as though he had been burned. It was icy cold, despite the sun. Now there was no happy chit chat. Even the trees were still and the wind had gone.

"Phillip..." Edmund started, his voice quivering," I want you to go back to Cair Paravel. Alone."

The Horse reared up in protest.

"I shall do no such thing-"

"But I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!" Edmund shouted, tears falling."If Peter found out you helped me-" he let out a sob, unable to go on.

"I think, _Edmund, _that Peter would be more angry if I left you, if I didn't protect you." he said gently.

Edmund sank to his knees in front of the broken Stone Table, sobs shaking his small form.

"I don't deserve...I don't deserve it..." sobbed Edmund, hands coverng his face, trying to hide his despair.

"No you don't!" a hoarse voice shouted from behind him, Phillip started up the steps as Edmund turned to the voice, on the Stone Table, a Hag stood, arms spread wide, She pointed her staff at him. The staff began to emiit a strange glow, then it seemed as though the world slowed down, almost to a complete stop as Phillip knocked the Hag down. But it was too late, the spell hit Edmund, knocking him down the steps. The world slowly began to fade away, fog clouded Edmund's vision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A large white wolf dipped her head into the river, she was confident, this was her territory, but she was here because of a strange smell. Something had entered that she had never encountered before. Her nose had led her to the river, where she spotted a small figure on a rock. She had pulled the thing away from the river, wondering if she could eat it, she nuged it with her muzzle but the thing didn't move. It was so small, it reminded her of her cubs. Slowly she turned the thing over. She gasped. It was a human boy. She was sure, after all she was the oldest Wolf in all the forest. The boy human was still breathing. The boy's eyes opened, dark chesnut eyes looked at her. His midnight sky hair clung to his forehead from the water. _Such a small human must belong to another human,_she thought. Perhaps she could be rewarded for returning it.

"Who are you, human?" She asked kindly. The human stared at her, dazed.

"I...I don't know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sorry for the wait, my exams are in a few weeks so I'll be busy until June.**

**It sucks T.T But I'll try.**

**bye! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Despair**

Edmund stirred slowly, it felt, to him, as though there was cotton wool between his ears, and something heavy on his eyes. He could only feel and smell around him. Tentitavley, he stretched out his arm along the ground. He felt abuntant, damp, prickly grass between his fingers. He could smell the sweetness of the forest, the flowers and shrubs. He would have felt at peace, if it were not for a tight feeling in his stomach, and the niggling feeling in the back of his mind. Like he had forgotten something. But what? He felt as though there was nothing wrong at all. Which was very queer, because he couldn't remember going to this place or ever having seen it before. Had he fallen asleep? With great effort he opened his eyes. Above him tall redwood and oak trees reached up with their arms towards the sky. As his senses slowly returned, he heard the dull rush of the forest as the wind played with the leaves and branches, swaying them in a waving motion. The sky was perfect blue, only wispy clouds dotted the blue canvas here and there. It was a perfect day.

He propped himself up on his elbows, to see the area more clearly. A wave of dizziness passed over him suddenly, the forest seemed to waver unsteadily, as though he were upon a ship on stormy seas. But it soon passed, and some clarity was gained. He was lying in a small grove, the forest spread out around him. Columns of sunlight permeated the canopy. Birds sang sweet songs from their perches. Colours of all kinds assulted his eyes, rich golds, baby pinks, the delicate white of place almost felt magical.

Quite suddenly a new sound emerged. It was a consistent _crunch crunch_. Someone was approaching, part of Edmund felt he should duck under the shrubs and hide, but another said, _why?You have no reason to hide._ The footsteps were closer, and Edmund was able to glimpse the figure weaving gracefully through the trees. They were large, that was certain. But they were not a Man. They walked on all fours, skulked, or stalked. Edmund stood, unafraid. It was a talking creature, he was sure. Vague images of the wolf by the river flashed before his eyes. By now, the wolf was upon him, in all its six foot tall glory. Still being small, he had a good view of the predators teeth.

"Good, you are awake, cub, I was beginning to think it was a waste of time dragging you all the way here. So fragile are the humans and their cubs." She drawled.

"Did you bring me here then?" he asked. The niggling feeling was returning. The wolf grinned, the edges of its mouth stretching impossibly wide, showing all the teeth. Had it been anyone else, they would have thought it a snarl.

"Well,cub, you certainly didn't walk here by yourself."

"I remember seeing you by the river. But nothing before."

"Blessed are the forgetful for they get the better even of their blunders." Edmund gave the wolf a strange look.

" I do not understand."

"You will." Replied the wolf mysteriously.

Far away, Phillip too, was coming around. The panic set in straight away as the Horse leapt suddenly to it feet. His eyes were wide with fright, shaking his mane to show his displeasure.

His eyes scanned the area quickly, the trees whispered quietly, beyond the thick trunks the still air was dark. The Stone Table was still and cold. The severity of the situation sunk his heart into an icy sea. He wanted desperatly to help his friend, but knew it would be hopeless by himself. He needed to tell King Peter, consequences be damned.

Edmund's dreams were unsettling that night. He was falling through an abyss of darkness, echoes of voices called to him. The voices whispered cruelly. The darkness closed in around him, suffocating, pressing him. It chilled his bones and sent shivers along his spine. Then, below him a strange, shimmering light appeared. He came closer and closer, when he reached out to it his soul shattered to peices, and were scattered and lost.

He woke with a start, registering only the rapid beating of his heart and his shuddering of his heart. Around him the forest crawled into his awareness, it was alive now, more than it was during the day, strange screeches and calls were heard all around. Unusual plants bloomed in the pale moonlight. Behind him the wolf stirred. If it knew of his dream, it did not mention.

"Where is this place?" he asked suddenly.

"Far." was the wolf's simple reply.

"Far from where? Where I came from?"

"This place is far from anywhere. Humans are so few because they are so easily hunted."

"But there are humans?"

The wolf shifted uneasily on it's patch of ground. "There used to be."

"Do you know the land from which I came?" Edmund was determined to have answers.

" I can you are not ready yet." Edmund was confused by this answer. It left him with more questions.

"What do you mean?" he called after the wolf, who had risen and began to walk into the darkness.

"It means you walk a different path now."

**This is going to be longer that I had originally intended. *frowns***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Here and There**

The air was tense for the company as they rode towards their randevous point. The silence forcing their minds to dark places, and stern frowns to mar the faces of one's so usually carefree. The rythm of the fauns hooves became mundane background noise as they wandered in doubt.

The company were well aware of the situation. Peter had chosen their companions very carefully, picking only those who would think of Edmund's disappearance and the uprising as merely coincidential. Anxious, Peter stirred his mount into a canter, the silence ever pressing like the beats between thunder.

When Edmund next awoke he was alone. Even the grass where the wolf had lain was springy and not pressed flat as though there was a great beast lying there before. The tiny green blades were cold to the touch. All around him the flowers had awoken before him, turning their colourful, petite, faces to the sun.

"Hello?" he called out, expecting the wolf to slink in from the trees. But the only answer he received was the soft whisper of the grass as the breeze danced by.

Then, quite suddenly a shadow appeared through the dense foliage, moving away. Edmund began to chase it, in hopes of having some questions answered and gaining some direction. The chase went on for some time but he did not tire or ache at all, breathing as though he was only taking a pleasant walk. The shadow weaved between the treetops, disappearing only to return just within sight. He ran until the glade was no longer in sight and the trees were sparser, the grass grew longer and the breeze picked up. The darkness was behind him now, and the light shone from ahead. Breaking through the line of trees he found himself in a large clearing with only one large barren tree in the centre. The shadow had perched there. Waiting.

Cautiously, he approached, not knowing if it was friend or foe, and called himself foolish for following it in the first place.

'Now I am more lost!' he thought, 'And that wolf might have returned!' He edged closer to the shadow. In a flash, the head turned round completley on the shoulders, the body still facing away.

It was a large owl, peering at him from it's backwards head.

"Hoo, hoo, who's there?" asked the Owl.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Hoo, you are here. And there."

"Where?" asked Edmund, confused about "there".

"It's simple really, hoo, you are both here, hoo, and there." said the Owl, beating it's wings indignantly.

"How can I be in two places at once?" Folding his arms across his chest he looked at the Owl suspiciously.

"Hoo, who are you?" Edmund was startled by the sudden change in topic.

"I...I'm not sure."

"Of course not! Hoo, I know Sure, hoo, and you are most certainly not him! Hoo."

"What I mean is...I don't know hoo who, I mean, who I am." He explained patiently.

"And that is why you are here and there, hoo." Edmund pondered this for some time before answering.

"So...here, I don't know who I am, but if I go There, will I remember?"

"Hoo, who knows."

"How do I get There?"

"Hoo! Certainly by not staying here!" And that was the last thing the Owl said before righting his head. And every time Edmund circled the dead tree to look the Owl in the face, it swiftly turned away. Frustrated, Edmund left the clearing, disappearing once more into the enveloping darkness of the forest.

Phillip hurried across the expanse between the Stone Table and Cair Paravel, the Horse knew that he was on borrowed time, anything could have happened in the time they have seperated. Never before had he felt such panic, his heart felt as though it was being squeezed in the fist of a giant, and he felt his stomach was upon turbulant waves. He neared the river, picking up speed and in one mighty leap had cleared the silver ribbon. Somewhere to his right, in the distance, he could see a dark shape moving towards him. He recognised the banner immediatly. Turning swiftly, he ran to the crowd.

"King Peter!"

Ambling once more in the forest, he went one way, then the next, not really mindfull of direction. The trees that had pressed him close moments before had begun to thin out. The air seemed cooler somehow, despite the mid-day sun baking him from above. Ahead there was dense shrubs, dotted with delicious looking berries. But he did not concern himself, he did not feel hunger. He put his arms out to aid his way through the leaves, once through he was once again in a small glade. But now he was completley surrounded by tall bushes as though he were in some kind of private garden. The pond in the middle was large, rocky on one shore, sandy on the other. The water lapped genly, licking at the sand. Edmund wondered how deep it was. He picked up a long stick from nearby and knealt upon a boulder on the rocky shore. Gingerly, he leant over the pond and lowered the stick. Suprisingly, it sank completly under the water, wetting his fingertips.

"...Be careful." Said a deep, slow voice. It started him and he flailed for a moment to regain his balance.

"Who's there?" he asked sharply, looking around but spying no one. There was a moment of silence, then-

"...Down here." Edmund looked over the side onto the smaller rocks but could still see nothing.

One of the rocks shifted, from it a long head emerged.

"A turtle!" he exclaimed, "I sure am seeing a lot of peculiar things today."

"...Me too." replied the Turtle.

"What do you mean?" Edmund hoped that he wasn't as puzzling as the Owl.

"I could have...sworn...I saw you...earlier." replied the Turtle. Edmund felt sorry for him because it seemed to take an age for him to say anything. He was hard pressed not to finish the sentance for him.

"But this is the first time we've met, isn't it?"

"Perhaps it's...deja vu."

"Perhaps. But now that I think about it, I could swear I've met you before too. And the Wolf and Owl."

"You've...grown." This snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You're not...him anymore." The Turtle seemed sleepy, his head nodding as though sleep would creep up on him at any moment.

"Because I'm taller?" The Turtle shook his head.

"Fatter." Another dazed shake.

"Who is He?" he ventured.

"You..."

"Who am I?" Now he felt like he was getting somewhere.

"Not...him. And...I'm glad...he's gone." The Turtle retreated back to his home and the soft sound of dozing reached his ears.

"Well I never! Here I am no one. There I am myself again. There is someone who is me, or was. And I've grown but I'm not taller or fatter!"

Beyond the bushes there was rustling, and giggling.

"Hello?" he called, but the giggling sounded further away now. He fought his way through the shrubs, small twigs, pricking and scratching at him. As he broke through, he caught a glimpse.

It was a small boy, running away from him, but looking back, as though he wanted Edmund to follow him.

"Hey, wait!" But the small boy continued to run, and the forest bathed in the sun grew cold and dark. The shadows grew into menacing fingers clawing at the ground. His breath came out in white vapors.

It began to snow.

**I realise I'm long overdue updating this but a lot of crap happened. I confessed everything to my parents, cried a lot, and my treatment for depression is...depressing.**

**But worry not. The story is coming to an end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Tactical**

The march had halted. The banners that had flown stilled. Only one beat of hooves drummed on the plain, erratic and urgent. King Peter peered ahead, he would recognise that Horse anywhere.

"Phillip!" he called to his friend and brother's guardian. Peter had not suspected the Horse at first, his brother let his friend come and go as he pleased and thought that Phillip might not even be aware of Edmund's disappearance. But as he saw Phillips frenzied galloping he knew Phillip was somewhat aware of the situation. Peter stirred his stallion, non-talking, into a full canter, breaking away from the company to meet Phillip half way.

"Your Majesty, something terrible-"

"Phillip, what ever is-" They both began at the same time as they met. Phillip stopped for a moment to catch his breath, pawing the ground nervously as Peter's frown became deeper. Peter began first, as the company caught up with them.

"Phillip, our company has departed to verify rumors of an uprising in the West. You should be more careful. And also, you should know about Edmund..." He began. At this the Horse reared, eyes wild.

"I know, My Liege, please we must hurry. Something awful has happened to your brother!" Peter slipped from his mount, all thoughts fleeing from his mind like water in a seiv. He barely registered his army around him, stomping hooves and beating wings, breaths hot and heavy.

"Where is my brother?" He asked in a weak whisper. A strong hand broke him from his reverie. It was Oreius, looming over him with a dark frown.

"I must go find him, Oreius! I must go to him." Oreius held him firmly in place.

"But the rebels, Sire. What are we to do?" Peter's eyes darted back and forth, as if reading his options from a paper in front of him. Truthfully, he was unsure of what steps to take. His mind was buzzing, reeling with uncertainty. Shaking, he turned to his General.

"Oreius, I must go to my brother." He wrung his hands. "We will split our forces in half. Oreius, I want you to take the offensive against the rebels. I will take some archers and swords as a precaution." He swung himself into the saddle again, gripping the reigns with white knuckles to turn the horse.

"Phillip, tell me what happened."

So the army marched west without their King, backs straight and heads held high, they would do Narnia proud. And High King Peter and Phillip raced to the Stone Table. Peter's heart hammered a tattoo in his chest, the world around him began to fade away, only the path ahead could he see.

A short time later the forces of Cair Paravel halted at the Ford of Beruna, where they were told that nobody had seen any fell creatures, not for a long time, and that all was quiet. There was a look of thunder upon the General's face.

"I'm so terribly sorry Oreius, you must have mis-heard." Said a small Otter. The General stamped a heavy hoof in frustration.

"It was no mistake of mine, it was false information." But the unease would not leave and his instincts told him there was more to it. Suddenly he reared and about faced.

"Narnians!" He called, "This is a plot against our Kings! This was a distraction, to the King!"

he spoke quickly for fear it might be to late.

"To the Stone Table!"

**Short. I know but the conclusion is close. So I had quite a good run in October, but in November it went to the dogs. It was worse in December, but now its almost over. Now, the show must go on? And I never planned on a battle scene. I suck at writing them so I wasn't going to insult you with one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Deep Magic**

In the woods, Edmund had been following a boy, but had stopped, because a deep cold had entered him, chilling him from the inside out. He ran and ran but it failed to warm him. He briskly rubbed his arms to generate heat, but it only made him colder. Every breath he took brought pain as he inhaled the frozen air. Small snowflakes danced on the air, brushing gently against his cheeks and settling in his dark hair, dusting him lightly with snow. He picked his way slowly through the wood, in the direction he thought the boy had went. Eventually he came to a break in the trees. The form of the boy was huddled, facing away from him. Edmund reached for the boy's shoulder, but the boy made no move.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He inched closer.

"Are you lost?" Edmund put his hand pn the boy's shoulder and immediatly wished he hadn't. The boy was colder than anything he had ever felt. He quickly snatched his hand away for fear that the boy would absorb all the heat inside him. The boy was frozen, literally, in stone, a look of utter despair etched onto his young face. Edmund stumbled back in fright. So intent on the statue he didn't hear the footfalls behind him.

"Ah, poor Edmund, he must have dabbled where he didn't belong." Said a sweet voice. Edmund spun around to the most awful thing he had ever seen. It was a woman, tall and imposing. An air of triumph and importance hung about her like a fell mist. She was dressed in a splendid gown of pure white and her chin pointed up, so she could look down on him. Her tone of voice was like that of a mother cooing at her child. But Edmund, while he saw all these things, didn't really _see_ these things as he was caught in her deep black eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, it felt strange to use the question as it had been used on him by the owl. She smiled, what she thought was an indulging smile, and Edmund only saw her sneer.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. And after all we did together."

"I don't remember doing anything with you!" He spat. She was taken aback, it was not as she had planned.

"Well, it was more what you did _for_ me. But let's not argue semantics." Still, she was using that motherly tone that put him on edge. It was like hearing the voice of a songbird coming from the face of the devil.

She reached for him, extending a pale hand.

"Perhaps if you come with me I can _refresh_ your memory."

Peter and Phillip arrived at the Stone Table long before the army reached the ford. They were both breathless, though for different reasons, as they wound through the trees to reach the mound where the stone table sat. As they closed the distance, the air became frigid and butterflies took residence in Peter's stomach. Suddenly, from beyond the line of trees a great light burst forth, first out, sending an icy blast of air towards them, and then up into the sky, pushing and scattering the dusk clouds.

"Edmund!"

**Bear with me, I'm on a roll. There will be a huge long A/N at the very end. And no. To whatever you're thinking about Jadis. Just, no. And how do you get those line break thingies? : p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Break Away**

Edmund hear a sharp snap from behind him, but dared not turn his back on the woman. The voices, he recognized them. Gentle, but commanding.

"Edmund." Where had he heard that tone before? He recalled each of the animals in his mind. The proud Wolf, the intelligent Owl, and the humble Turtle. Their slanted wisdom. Their deep golden eyes. Suddenly unafraid, he turned away from the witch to face them.

"Edmund." Said the sweet voice of the woman. He stared into the animal's eyes.

"Edmund!" Said the woman again, anger lacing her voice. But Edmund would not yield to her.

He faced the evil woman, a witch, he knew. He looked in her soulless eyes.

"No." Said he. "I don't have to listen to you." The Witch's eyes hardened.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy._

_I would pray._

He remembered England. The dreary town in which he grew up was dull when the weather turned foul, the amusement he had was watching the sky and as the sky wept for the war, he would imagine. He would imagine what it would be like if they were not at war. Their Father would be home. He imagined what it would sound like without the fierce wailing of the sirens. It would be peaceful. His Father would chase all his troubles away. If he ever returned.

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_It felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here._

_So I prayed_

_I could break away._

Home wasn't the same after He left. Peter was so absorbed in everything else, he never had time for beastly little Edmund. Didn't Peter know? He only did those things to be noticed. He only wanted some attention. Like when he would comfort Lucy at night. Or talk to Susan about all her concerns.

But whenever he opened his mouth, he was snapped at.

_"You always make it worse!"_

All he wanted back then was to be part of the family. So sick of being the black sheep. But he also tired of his family's attitude; he didn't feel like part of the family.

He just wanted to run away!

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_I'll make a wish,_

_Take a chance._

_Make a change _

_And break away._

And then he met her. She would make all his dreams come true. She could give him anything he wanted. She whispered her honey coated words into his ears. She gave him a chance to make things different. He would do anything to escape the endless cycle of hate. He wished that he was a King. He wanted to have something that was his own.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_And I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_Take a risk, _

_Make a change._

_And break away._

But he had made a most terrible mistake. He knew now, that kind face was a mask for her cruelty. It was like he was seeing things for the first time. The curtain had been lifted and now he saw the big picture. He had seen her turn innocents to stone. And now he knew, he wanted to escape the darkness. And he realised he had to protect this family from this Witch. He would lie to Her for them. He didn't want her to win. He wanted to run away from Her.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_sleep under a palm tree,_

_feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get on board a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane,_

_Far away,_

_And break away._

What he wanted more than anything, as he suffered, was to be in the warm embrace of his siblings. To live in the light of Aslan, to be forgiven. To be able to relax on soft grass and let all his troubles fade away. He would do anything to be out of his bonds, and be far away from that awful woman. He never imagined he would become a prisoner, when he was evacuated.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away._

"I don't need you anymore." His voice was grave and the Witch recoiled as though she had been struck. She sucked in a breath, a lie on the tip of her tongue, ready to poison her wayward prisoner once more.

"I thought you would love me, like my family was supposed to. But that was a lie! My family has always loved me! You were using me!" He hissed. With each word, the Witch sank to the earth until she kneeled before him. She grew paler, if it was possible and her face became gaunt. Her black eyes were a tempest of hatred. The last effort she could make.

"I wish I had never met you. I wish I had never strayed from my brother and sisters. I wish...I wish Aslan were here." With that last wish, the Witch's last breath shuddered; her black eyes melted and fell to the ground like viscous tears. Her shriek was barely more than a whimper. And in the stillness of the woods a falcon broke free of the tree line and flew unhindered into the sky.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I gotta_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away._

For the first time in his short life he felt unburdened by his negative emotions. As the falcon soared, he felt all his doubts fall off his back and fall to the earth as stones. He was secure in the knowledge that he was loved, unconditionally by his family. The witch is truly dead, on the field of beruna and in his heart.

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_spinning round revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me._

_But, gotta keep moving on_

_Moving on_

_Fly Away_

_Break Away._

The falcon dreamt of a castle on the sea. No, that didn't seem right to him. That word was cold. Home. Yes, his home on the cliff by the sea, bathed in the light of the setting sun, it reflected off the windows, which glittered like precious gems. He steered himself towards that dream.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Gotta_

_take a risk_

_take a chance_

_make a change,_

_And break away!_

The falcon flew into the warm embrace of the sun, disappearing, it left the darkness of the forest behind.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from,_

_I gotta,_

_Take a risk,_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_And break away,_

_break away..._

In a field, the breeze stirred the grass, blowing in swirls and eddies, and the grass waved and rippled like water. On the hill, against the silhouette of a broken table, the sun reared its fiery head from its dark pillow. A boy, small and pale, opened his eyes for the first time.

_Break Away._

AUTHOR NOTE

**If the end seemed hurried, then it probably was. To me, this thread of story unravelled from the quilt of my imagination and was blown away by the wind. In other words, I thought it was dead. Long dead. But when I saw all the nice reviews people had left, asking me to; "Please finish" and "please update", then I felt really guilty and wrote this. It's technically the end but in all probability there will be an epilogue****.**

**THE SYMBOLISM: The forest represented Edmund's doubt and self-loathing.**

**The sun and the sky represented Aslan and freedom. The Witch represents his guilt. And the falcon represents his freedom.**


End file.
